1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a playing card output and recycling device, and more particularly to a playing card output and recycling device connected to an electronic automation playing card game system to print playing cards same as the poker cards dealt by the game system.
2. Description of Related Arts
Poker is a widely popular game. According to different game rules, the players can have different fun. In a tense moment, the players usually squint to know the cards to enhance the fun and excitement of the game. These days, an automation playing card game system is developed. The game system comprises a server, a deal device, a robot arm, a recycling device and a terminal, which can deal, turn over, change, set, and clear the cards automatically and show the cards on the terminal, without human touch completely. Although it can avoid cheating to improve the fairness and the speed of the game, but the players don't have a true feeling of playing cards and cannot squint at the poker cards. This greatly reduces the fun and excitement of the automated poker game. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.